The Eyes I Thought Were You
by Sintari
Summary: “So, what’s your name, handsome?” the prostitute said to his back. Unrequieted NejiHinata. 761 word oneshot.


_Title: The Eyes I Thought Were You  
Author: Sintari  
Genre: Het  
Warnings: R; non-graphic lemon, angst  
Summary: Neji-centric ficlet  
Word Count: 761_

The furnishings of the tiny room consisted of a double bed with a threadbare coverlet and one wooden chair. Spying a cobweb in one of the dark corners, he knew he had come to the right place. He did not need to run into anyone he knew tonight.

"So, what's your name, handsome?" the prostitute said to his back. The way she swallowed the ends of her words identified her as lowborn. Well, it was not as if the fact that she lived in this tourist-trap of a town and had sex with men for money hadn't already clued him in.

"Neji," he said quietly.

She had followed him the few steps it took him to get to the chair and was straddling his lap almost as soon as he sat down. Pressing her body against his, she gave him a practiced smile, showing deep dimples and a lot of crooked teeth while her eyes looked anywhere but into his.

"This hair," she cooed, running one hand through the strands. "If I had hair like this I could retire tomorrow."

Neji stiffened as her fingers brushed the plain black headband he had worn to cover his jinjutsu. As gently as he could, he gripped both her wrists and pulled them down so that her hands were trapped between them. She looked him in the eye then, startled.

To cover the lapse, he said stiffly, "Your hair is pretty, too." She had blonde ringlets, some so long they would probably entirely encircle one of his fingers. He had never liked blondes but she had been the only girl available, and tonight was no night to be choosy.

Toying with the material of his collar, the prostitute smiled at his chin. "Is this the way you want it, Neji-kun?" One hand had traveled downward until a fingertip rested questioningly on the button of his pants. At least she had small hands.

He nodded and she expertly unbuttoned him and then slid backward off of his lap, ending up on her knees on the floor. Between his legs now, she gave the material of his pants a questioning tug. Neji shook his head.

"No. I'll keep them on."

With a brief nod, she bent over his crotch. Everything about her was small, including her mouth, so she ended up gripping the base of his shaft with her hand. A hand that was too soft. The tiny hands that had grasped both of his less than four hours ago had been rough with calluses.

The conversation had echoed in his mind during the entire run here, and he found that it echoed still, despite the warm mouth engulfing him.

_"I'm pregnant."_

He had never been one for words but she was adept enough at reading his white eyes to realize that she had shocked him.

_"Aren't you happy for me?"_ she had asked, unable to suppress her smile. That was when she had taken his hands in hers.

_"Yes,"_ he had finally said. _"Yes."_ Even though he knew that merely repeating a thing never made it so.

_So happy I think I could die from it._

Their hands still entwined, he had became aware of that bit of coldness in the warmth of her grasp, the tiny band of her cheap silver wedding ring. He would have given her diamonds.

The sure knowledge that she would always prefer that silver offering over his own was like ashes in his mouth.

Reality - if an encounter with a prostitute in a dirty brothel was what you could call reality for Hyuga Neji - crashed back in when he noticed green eyes looking up into his own. Seeing that he was back from his reverie the girl quickly returned to her ministrations.

"Come here," he said suddenly, gripping the underside of her forearms. His voice, he realized, had sounded overly harsh in the stillness.

Obediently, the prostitute climbed back into his lap, straddling him again. One of the blonde ringlets near the top of her head was sticking up, and he reached out to right it for her.

"Let's do it like this," he said quietly, and then lifted her hips a little, allowing her to lower herself onto him as she pleased.

She bounced once, experimentally and then leered at him. "You like it like this then do you, Neji-kun?"

"Niisan." His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Huh?" Her eyes had widened with the question and her face was so close to him now that he could see clumps of mascara on individual eyelashes.

Neji turned his face away from her gaze.

"Call me Neji-niisan."


End file.
